


Beet Space Nine

by Squirrels_All_The_Way_Down



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, beets?, julian bashir's canonical foot fetish certainly makes an appearance, why god why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_All_The_Way_Down/pseuds/Squirrels_All_The_Way_Down
Summary: Julian's convinced that he hates beets. Garak's convinced that he can change his mind.(Missing scene from "Equilibrium" because that scene in Sisko's quarters where Bashir displays his vehement disgust for beets genuinely baffles me.)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Beet Space Nine

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to write it, you have to look at it. Them's the rules, folks.

“I just don’t like beets, okay?” Julian slams his hand on the table, causing Garak to quirk an eyebrow. “There doesn’t have to be a reason!”  
Ever since Julian told him about Sisko's disastrous beet themed dinner party, he'd been unable to drop it.  
“My dear doctor,” the address sends a shiver up Julian’s spine, “there’s always a reason. Of course, the reason’s usually…”  
“Parents.” Julian finishes. “Look, there was no abuse. No beet related drama, okay? It’s just a preference. I don’t like beets. Never have, never will.”  
Garak smiles maniacally, a familiar glint in his eyes.  
“Never’s a strong word.”

**********

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Garak growls, smoothly and softly, into Julian’s ear. “I’m going to feed you, and you’re going to like it.” He slides off of Julian, who whines at the loss of contact. With his wrists restrained, he’s already at a tactical disadvantage, but his brain is so fogged up with lust he barely squeaks out, “what?” when Garak returns with a bowl.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen.” He repeats, straddling Julian’s hips and reaching into the bowl. “You’re going to eat all of these beets,” he pinches one between his thumb and forefinger; juice drips onto Julian’s bare chest, “and you’re going to enjoy it.” His voice softens as he breaks character, “is this something you want to do?”  
“Yes,” he whimpers immediately, almost surprised by how much he wants it.  
If Julian told himself a year ago that he’d be tied up and fed beets by a Cardassian he would have been confused, horrified, and definitely emotionally scarred by that information.  
But life on this station is just so goddamn weird.  
And he honestly can’t think of anything that would be hotter.  
“Open your mouth,” Garak commands, clutching his jaw, and Julian melts. Garak shoves in the first slimy disc and he immediately gags, coughing through magenta liquid. "Shhh," he hums, taking the opportunity to slip two more in.  
"You're going to have to swallow." He tightens his grip, forcing Julian to close his jaw. He tries not to instantly vomit as waves of rancid juice flood his mouth; he screws up his face and chews.  
"Good boy," Garak purrs as Julian forces the putrid mass down his throat. He opens his mouth to gasp for air, but instead chokes on more beet. Garak's finger grazes his bottom lip and he moans behind a wall of disgusting dirt circles. "Please," he swallows hard. "Touch me."

Garak lets go of his jaw and drags a scaly finger down his neck, still stuffing beets with his other hand. "You're almost done," he says, sliding one more in. He trails his hands down Julian's hips, his thighs, his calves, before coming to rest around his ankles. Julian gurgles as Garak cups his heel, tracing his soft arch with his thumb. He keeps the beets in his mouth as Garak drags his tongue against the pads of his toes. Rivulets of dark red liquid trickle from the sides of his mouth and drip onto the bed. Garak pulls himself back up, face to face with Julian again. "Last one." He places it tenderly between Julian's teeth before kissing him hard. He sighs into Garak's mouth and when they break apart, his eyes travel down to Garak's feet, who follows his gaze.  
"Next time. I promise."  
"With… beets?" Julian grimaces.  
"We'll see."

Later, as Garak lazily strokes his shoulder blade, Julian can't decide if this is better. One problem is certainly solved: he doesn't hate beets anymore. But now…?  
He decides that he's probably going to have to stop going to Sisko's for dinner altogether, just to be safe.

**********

"Beet salad, doctor?" Garak gawks, innocently. "Why, just yesterday you insisted that you didn't like them!"  
"People have the right to change their minds, don't they," Julian mumbles, taking a bite. _Oh God, it's so confusing_. Beets are fucking disgusting. But he can't help but think about Garak's strong hand on his chin. His toes inadvertently curl as he imagines...  
"Julian!" Jadzia interrupts. "I thought you said you didn't like beets!" He chokes, turning to face her and Kira.  
"Oh," he squeaks, clearing his throat. "Did I say that?"  
"Constantly." Kira laughs and crosses her arms. "Like, every ten minutes when we were at Sisko's. We were beginning to think they were associated with some sort of childhood trauma."  
"People have the right to change their minds, don't they?" Garak interjects, winking. "Now, if you ladies will excuse us," he waves, twiddling his conspicuously pink fingers. Julian swears he can hear a chuckle as the pair walk away; he whips around, face flushed.  
"Can you not do that?" He hisses. "There are plenty of ways to get those stains out of your skin, and you know it!"  
"Of course!" Garak folds his magenta fingers together and grins mischievously. "But where's the fun in that, sweetheart?"


End file.
